


Starting Over

by Spikedluv



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, First Kiss, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom goes looking for Brian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth round of Small Fandoms Fest for the prompt: Dom/Brian, starting over.
> 
> Written: November 29, 2009

Brian O’Connor stepped out of the convenience store into the bright afternoon light. He blinked the sun out of his eyes and then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dominic Toretto leaning against the car he’d left parked at the pump.

Brian blinked again, trying to clear his eyes, because surely he was seeing things. But the image of Dom -- arms folded across his chest, legs crossed at the ankles, eyes boring into Brian’s -- remained solid.

One moment Brian’s feet were frozen to the ground, and then suddenly he was moving forward again. Brian surreptitiously glanced around the parking lot for the vehicle Dom had been driving, and for any sign that he had been spotted by the local LEOs, as he crossed the lot.

When he saw nothing amiss, Brian walked right up to Dom, stopping just before their chests collided, and hissed, “What the hell are you doing here, Dom?”

Dom didn’t answer right away. His gaze slid down Brian’s body before returning to his eyes.

Dom finally spoke, “Looking for you,” and his gravelly voice sent a shiver down Brian’s spine that pooled in his lower back and made his knees tremble.

“You shouldn’t be he—. Wait, what? Why are you looking for me?”

Instead of answering, Dom unfolded his arms and took the bottle of water and snacks Brian had bought when he went in to pay for the gas from lax fingers. He twisted and dumped them onto the passenger seat through the open window, then turned back to Brian.

Brian flexed his fingers, then fisted them. “You’re supposed to be in Mexico, or Canada, or hell, Tokyo,” he growled.

“I was,” Dom said. “In Mexico, that is.”

“Then why did you . . . ?”

“I told you,” Dom interrupted, “came looking for you.”

“You’re smarter than that,” Brian said, a heavy stone forming in his belly.

Dom cocked his head and managed to look amused. “Smarter than what?”

“Than to trade your freedom for revenge.”

“Revenge?”

“Yes, Dom, because the momentary satisfaction is so not worth getting caught and going back to Lompoc.”

Brian had to force himself to not reach for Dom, to just touch him and prove that this was real, that Dom was here, and in one piece, and not a figment of his imagination.

“Oh, it’ll be worth it,” Dom drawled.

Brian shook his head, trying not to let thoughts of the beat down that Dom could administer distract him. “Whatever, man, listen, you need to get out of here before someone spots you. Hell, spots _me_.”

“I will,” Dom said, implacable, “as soon as I get what I came for.”

Brian huffed out a frustrated breath, and then held his arms out to the side in surrender. He said, “Fine, get it over with,” and waited for the first punch.

He didn’t flinch when Dom reached for him, but because he was trying to distract himself from the inevitable bruises and split lip he saw in his near future, it took Brian a few seconds to realize that the hand Dom stretched out never landed a punch. Instead, it slid to the back of Brian’s neck, curled round his nape, and exerted just enough pressure to drag Brian forward a step until their bodies came into contact.

Brian only had enough time to recognize the intent in Dom’s eyes before Dom lowered his head, closing the distance between them until their lips touched. As often as Brian had thought about this moment, still his first reaction was to jerk back, startled, but the hand on the back of his neck kept him from getting too far.

As if he hadn’t moved at all, Dom kissed him again. It was chaste, a hard, dry press of lips, but by no means tentative.

Breathless, Brian said, “Dom, what are you . . . ?”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never been kissed before?”

“No, of course I’ve . . . .”

Before he could finish, Dom kissed him again. This time he slid his tongue across Brian’s lips, and Brian moaned, reaching for Dom’s arm for something firm to hold onto so his knees didn’t collapse under him.

Dom’s chuckle vibrated against Brian’s lips, and then Brian parted them and Dom’s tongue slipped between them. Dom brought his other arm up and placed his hand on Brian’s ass, pulling him in even closer. Their groins met, and Dom’s hardness pressed into Brian’s hip. Brian’s cock swelled in his jeans in response. Brian pressed against Dom and touched his tongue to Dom’s.

Dom went crazy at the light touch. He angled Brian’s head and deepened the kiss as he held Brian close, their tongues dancing together as Dom’s hand kneaded Brian’s ass. Brian made noises that he might be embarrassed about later as he clutched at Dom and ground into him.

They kissed until they were forced to reluctantly break for air.

“Not what I was expecting,” Brian managed to get out.

“What were you expecting?”

“Broken jaw, maybe.”

Dom shrugged. “Might’ve gotten that a couple weeks ago. I was . . . so angry.”

Brian nodded.

“Took me a while to realize that I was more hurt than anything.”

And that right there nearly broke Brian’s heart. “Dom, I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Dom said. “Lying to me, or letting me go?”

“It was my _job_ to lie to you,” Brian said, “but it wasn’t supposed to be you. I mean, they said it was you, but I told them they were wrong, that you weren’t _stupid_ enough to . . . .”

Brian brought his arm back to punch Dom in the shoulder, but Dom caught his fist in his big hand.

“And then I remembered something else,” Dom said. “You let me go. You weren’t supposed to. You didn’t have to. But you did. Why?”

Brian turned away so Dom couldn’t see his face, his eyes, but Dom grabbed his chin and made Brian look at him.

“Why’d you do that, Bri?”

“You know why,” Brian said, sounding petulant even to his own ears.

“Wanna hear you say it.”

“Because you said you’d never go back. Because I couldn’t be the person that sent you back.” It wasn’t a lie, even if it wasn’t the entire truth, and Brian hoped that Dom would accept that. He should have known better.

“Why not?”

Brian shook his head, afraid to put himself out there by telling Dom the real reason he’d let him go.

“I came back for you, Brian O’Connor, and I’m not leaving without you, but I would like. To hear you. Say it.”

“Because I care about you, all right?” Brian said. “There, happy, is that what you wanted to hear?”

Dom grinned at him, a big, stupid, happy grin. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.”

Brian tried to think of a comeback, but it wouldn’t have mattered if he’d been able to or not, since he wouldn’t have been able to actually say it. Though he figured that the kiss Dom initiated was worth not getting the last word.

When they ended the kiss, they didn’t pull apart. Brian loved the feel of Dom’s hands on him, of Dom’s hard body against him, under his own hands.

Brian didn’t want to break the mood, but finally he spoke. “How did you find me?”

“You’ve been making a name for yourself,” Dom said. “Word gets around.”

Brian felt the heat rush to the surface of his skin as he took in Dom’s tone and raised eyebrow. He’d taken off from LA in a rush, and though he’d made some attempt to stay under the radar -- using assumed names, paying cash, staying in crappy motels -- he hadn’t stayed away from the races, and he hadn’t tried not to win. He hadn’t let himself think about it, but Brian hadn’t wanted to give up the one connection he had to Dom.

“What happens now?” he said, changing the subject.

“What do you say we start over?”

“Start over?”

Dom shrugged. “If you’re interested.”

“It’s not that simple, Dom. I’m a wanted man now.”

“So’m I.”

“What about, what about the others?”

Dom’s eyes narrowed. “Mia?”

“No. Well, yes, but, Vince, Leon . . . Letty.”

“None of that matters. The only two people that matter are right here, so you tell me, you wanna give this a shot or not? If you don’t, I’ll get out of your hair and you won’t see me again.”

The thought of throwing in with Dom, leaving everything he knew behind, should have scared him, but it was the thought of not seeing Dom again that made Brian’s stomach twist unpleasantly. Especially since he knew that Dom was a man of his word; he’d disappear so thoroughly that Brian would never be able to find him.

Unable to speak the words, Brian nodded. He looked up at Dom, his eyes catching on Dom’s swollen lips. He flushed again as he watched the corners curl up.

“Later,” Dom drawled, and Brian’s eyes shot up, meeting Dom’s knowing gaze.

Brian nodded. “Later.”

Dom held out his hand. “Keys.”

“Why do you get to drive?” Brian said, even as he reached into his pocket for the key chain.

“Wanna see how she runs.”

Brian handed over the keys, and then leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Dom’s lips. He stepped back to let Dom move away from the car, and then scooped up his drink and snacks as he slid into the passenger seat.

“Did you want to get something?” he asked, holding up the bottle of water.

“Nah, we’ll stop later.”

Dom turned the key in the ignition, and then listened to the engine before putting the car in gear and pulling away from the pumps.

As soon as he’d pulled onto the road, heading east, the same direction Brian had been going before he stopped to fill up, Dom said, “Where were you headed?”

“I was thinking about Miami,” Brian said. “It’s warm, and I’ve heard they’ve got a big race scene.”

Dom shook his head. “You trying to get caught?”

Brian didn’t answer right away; he wasn’t sure if Dom was wrong. “Well, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking about checking out the Dominican Republic. Race some cars, maybe open another garage.”

“Dominican Republic, huh? It’s warm there, right?”

Dom chuckled. “Yeah, Bri, it’s warm.”

“So,” Brian said, once Dom had them heading back west again, “tell me about this garage we’re gonna open.”

“All right,” Dom said, and then told Brian about the garage he envisioned.

Brian settled back in his seat, the sound of Dom’s voice sliding over his skin like a cool breeze on a hot summer day.

The End


End file.
